1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device, a system including the non-volatile memory device, and a method of operating the non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile memory devices, particularly a NAND-type flash memory device, may require increased operational speed to keep up with demands of newer products.